Pack Brothers
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: "A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out." A short ficlet following Remus during his time at Hogwarts and the enduring friendships he finds there. -complete-
1. First Year: Lone Wolf

Hi everyone!

Shiny new Remus-centric ficlet anyone? Well here you go. I've tried my best to keep everything as canon as possible; but really it boils to how I like to think Remus came to befriend the Marauders because a friendship like the one they have can't just have happened over night =) I say 'ficlet' meaning that this is only 7 chapters long; one chapter for each year.

Please enjoy!

**Warning: Inconsistent chapter lengths**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

**First Year: Lone Wolf**

_"Sometimes you pick your friends, sometimes they pick you."_

_

* * *

_

Remus Lupin had no intention of making any friends when he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it seemed that James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew just could not leave him alone ever since that first day on the train. All Remus wanted to do was get through the last of his schooling years with as little trouble as possible and go on to live a happy, inconspicuous life. A happy, inconspicuous life that did not include three lunatics for friends.

Amongst his peers, Remus knew this desire was an oddity. While his peers dreamt of a loud life, full of the glory and glamour of the wizarding world, Remus laid his head down to sleep each night and was comforted by dreams of a quiet, secluded life away from the rest of the world.

His parents were kind enough to understand him in this sense and had never felt the need to try to coax him from his self-imposed shell. Indeed, they went along with the whole idea, believing it better that he understand it now rather than realise the crushing reality later when the seeds of hope for a greater life had already been planted in his mind. That would have been a cruel joke, on a boy already destined to suffer.

Remus had climbed on the Hogwarts Express with these thoughts in mind and thus had gone out of his way trying to find the quietest cabin possible in which to spend the long journey to what would be his school for the next seven long years. There had been no empty cabins so Remus had been forced to search the train for one that was at least not as loud as the others. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable in the ruckus, his search had become more and more desperate as he'd moved further down the train until he'd finally found a cabin that seemed okay.

There was only one person in there already, a girl who looked about his age, with dark red hair tumbling down her back, sat by the window staring out it. She barely looked up when he knocked.

"Is that seat taken?" he asked bluntly, pointing to the seat farthest from her. He didn't smile shyly, or let himself seem friendly at all, and while he'd done it a thousand times before it still hurt him deep down. The girl turned to him; striking green eyes met his own. There were tear tracks down her cheeks, unshed ones still glassy in her eyes. Remus suddenly regretted his decision to choose this particular cabin.

The girl shook her head, sniffing back her tears and brushing her dark red hair back behind her ear, "I'm Lily Evans," she said, holding out her hand. Remus eyed it wearily, but didn't take it. Evans seemed hardly put off and retracted her hand.

"Remus Lupin," Remus felt obliged to reply, but made sure he said it in a way that he hoped she would take as conversation over. He hated being rude and unpleasant. But then again he hated a lot of things and none of them were about to change any time soon, no matter how hard he wished.

She sniffed again and gave him a small smile; Remus didn't return it. Looking down at her hands clutched in her lap she then lent down and pulled something from her bag.

She broke it in half and held some out to him, "Here," she offered, Remus just looked at her, "it's chocolate, it helps." Remus could have argued that he needed no help, but somehow, he just couldn't, so he quietly accepted the foodstuff and they lapsed into silence.

Remus almost wanted to talk to Evans further, but decided against it, knowing that if he let his mask slip just once it could well be over before it had even begun. Suppressing a sigh, Remus pulled out a book and flicked to the page he was up to, ready to submerge himself into another world where nothing real mattered and he could just forget everything. He had barely finished the page when the cabin door opened and a dark haired boy walked in. Remus observed him out of the corner of his eye, as he introduced himself as 'Sirius Black' noting the sense of elegance that seemed to hang around the boy as he sat himself down nearer to Remus than he would have liked.

Seconds later another boy came in, messy black hair sticking up at every possible angle and glasses slightly askew over hazel eyes, calling himself 'James Potter'. He moved to sit opposite Black, who was obviously the more friendly of the trio, Evans having turned back to stare out the window. They lapsed into loud, animated conversation and Remus did his best to ignore them as the train jolted into motion.

Maybe half an hour into the journey, the conversation which Remus had successfully managed to block out of his mind until then wormed its way into his ears. Since the train had started another boy had come into the cabin and begun to talk softly with Evans. It was obvious she was upset and he was trying to comfort her as best he could.

"But we're going!" the greasy haired boy exclaimed excitedly, "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Evans gave him a small smile and heartened by it he continued, "You'd better be in Slytherin,"

"Sytherin?" Remus looked up despite himself to where Potter sat, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked bringing Black into the conversation.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," Black replied without smiling.

"Blimey," Potter said in surprise, "and I thought you seemed alright!"

Now Black grinned, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

Potter laughed pretending to wield a sword, "'_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' _ Like my Dad." The greasy haired boy gave a snort and Potter turned on him, "Got a problem with that?"

"No," the other boy replied snidely, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"-Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Black interrupted, bursting with pride at his quick wit. Potter gave a roar of laughter and Evans glared at them both.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment," she said rising and stalking from the cabin. Black and Potter laughed harder, mimicking her tone and trying to trip Severus as he pushed past.

"See ya Snivellus!" Potter called after them. They dissolved into laughter again and Remus discreetly tried to edge to closer to the window to get away from them. He didn't need people like them to take notice of him.

"So what about you?"

Dammit.

"Sorry?" Remus asked, his face taking on a mask of puzzlement so it appeared he'd been more absorbed in his book than what had just taken place.

"What house do you want to go to?" Potter clarified, sitting down from shutting the cabin door.

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Remus said, allowing a touch of annoyance into his voice hoping that would be enough to deter them from trying to make any further conversation with him. He turned his attention back to his book.

"Why's that?" Black asked, stretching out his long arms and legs languidly. Remus looked up, letting irritation creep onto his face.

"Parents." He said frankly, pointedly looking back to his book. A few seconds passed in silence before Potter spoke up in a voice Remus was certain he'd chosen to use because it was particularly peevish.

"So what's your name?"

Remus pretended not to hear.

"What you reading?" Black caught onto the game pretty quick.

Remus continued to ignore them.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What makes chocolate taste so good?"

"How many noses do you have?"

"How are babies made?"

As the onslaught of increasingly idiotic questions continued, Remus found himself actually becoming somewhat irritated.

"Are you a virgin?"

Remus snapped his book shut, "Are you trying to be insufferable tossers, or does it come naturally to you?" he asked mildly.

The two boys exchange smug grins and Remus realised with a sinking feeling all they'd wanted was a reaction and he'd just fallen into their trap.

"Exploding Snap?" Potter asked holding up the cards.

"Cockroach cluster?" Black asked, "or, er, Berty Botts every flavoured beans? Acid Pop? Sugar Quill?" holding up each in turn from the rather large pile of lollies now surrounding him.

Remus chewed his lip for a moment, torn. One game couldn't hurt could it?

"Chocolate frog?" said foodstuff wriggled free from Black's grasp and leapt across the cabin to land on Potter's face knocking his glasses from faces as it scrabbled for freedom. Black laughed as Potter tried to pry it from his face only to stumble, blind without his glasses. Standing up Black attempted to assist him, but a flailing arm struck him and Black went down, a flailing arm of his own knocking the lollies and other food into the air.

Chocolate frogs leapt to life in the air, and the exploding snap cards, well exploded while Potter and Black thrashed in a pile of unidentifiable appendages. Remus couldn't stand it any longer and he laughed at the sight. Potter and Black stopping their mad thrashing to look at him and then laughed themselves.

"See?" Potter said to Black, "I knew he wasn't a complete wet blanket!"

"Yeah, yeah, you win," Black replied, waving a hand.

They lapsed into silence and the frogs and cards settled around Potter and Black who were still sprawled on the floor.

"Hey, Black?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you remove your hand from my crotch?"

* * *

Remus collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was angry. Angry at James, angry at Sirius, angry at Peter and more than anything angry at himself. Thinking that one game would be harmless had been so stupid, because after caving in and saying yes to one game he'd found himself unable to say 'no' to the many games and escapades that followed.

At the time he had comforted himself with the thought that once the train journey was over he could forget the whole thing ever happened. He'd been under the impression that they would be sorted into different houses and there, problem solved. But the cruel fate that had cursed him once couldn't help but have just the tiniest bit more fun at his expense.

In truth Remus hadn't really paid all that much attention to the Sorting until after he'd been sorted into Gryffindor at which point he found himself sandwiched between Potter and another first year named Peter Pettigrew with Black seated opposite.

He'd tried to avoid them after that, but they ignored his curt requests that they leave him alone. Apparently while Remus was trying to forget what had happened on the train, the other two had decided that the journey together on the train was enough to brand him as a friend.

A friend! The very thing he had tried to avoid upon attending Hogwarts and somehow he'd managed to end up with three within the first week. The third being Pettigrew who had taken to following Potter and Black around, seemingly in hope of catching some of their popularity via association.

It was just what Remus feared. He clenched his hands into fists.

And to make matters worse in the following six months he still hadn't managed to break ties with them. While for six months, begging ill once a month wasn't too suspicious he knew it wouldn't be long before they realised something was wrong.

Of course, he hadn't been so careless as to make the pattern too obvious. He didn't just take a few days off over the full moon, sometimes he'd just be away for the night, other times, he'd be confined to the Hospital Wing for weeks at a time. And not necessarily just to cover the tracks, much of the time he was in the Hospital Wing for very real injuries. He'd been lucky so far with the weather being cool; he'd been able to get away with wearing jumpers and pants all the time to hide the scars that cross-patched his body, but he dreaded the coming summer.

He knew for a fact James and Sirius were not stupid and he dreaded the day they would confront him demanding the truth. But then it was equally possible that they would just drop him and pretend that they have never known each other or even be so disgusted that they would soon spread it throughout the school and Remus shuddered to think about all the endless trouble that would cause. He would be expelled at the very least.

The door to the dorm shut and Remus bolted upright, startled.

"Steady, mate," James laughed, pulling off his invisibility cloak, "Are you always this jumpy?"

Remus relaxed, thinking carefully before he answered, "Only on special occasions," he watched with mild interest as James went over to his trunk and began to rummage around in it, "What are you-" James gave a cry of triumph and held up an object Remus couldn't even begin to identify.

"What is that?" he asked. James winked and tapped the side of his nose. Remus sighed, "Are you always this secretive?"

James smirked, "Only on special occasions."

* * *

When Sirius asked casually if Remus had any plans for the night he should have said yes. He should have noticed the cheeky glint in Sirius and James' eyes and immediately connected it with an activity that would inevitably end in punishment, instead of being so absorbed in his book. By the time 'no' had left his lips Remus knew he'd made a mistake.

"Brilliant!" James said, clapping his hands together.

"Why?" Remus asked suspiciously, placing his book down so he wouldn't be caught out again. Sirius threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Because we, Remmy me ol' mate, in fact do have a plan but we need four people for a successful execution, and now with you on board, we now have four people," he explained.

"I do not recall ever agreeing to being 'on board' with regards to this plan," Remus told them.

The three boys shrugged as one, "You said you didn't have any plans, so now you do," James told him.

"What if I was content with my lack of plans?" Remus asked.

Sirius laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, "Tough shit, mate."

* * *

As it turned out that one plan had led to the four of them having 'plans' every night for the next two weeks. It seemed the female populous of the school did not appreciate having their lingerie strung from the ceiling of the Great Hall. Even the male populous who had at first found this rather amusing, were rather quickly subdued, by glares and the occasional hex from their female counterparts. Even some of the teachers' lingerie had been caught up in the whole incident if the looks on Professor Sinistra and Professor Babbling's faces were anything to go from.

Remus didn't mind really, taking into consideration that he had already organised with Madame Promfrey for another bout of 'illness' to take place in a week's time so inevitably he would be excused from at least some of the detentions. But he hadn't counted on what the detentions he would be present for might consist of.

Trudging through a forest was _not _Remus's idea of fun. Trudging through a forest at night was even less so. So when he found out that the detentions would consist of doing just that, searching for some rather elusive mooncalves that had escaped from Care of Magical Creatures three days previously he was not particularly enthused by the prospect.

Of course James, Sirius and Peter had laughed at that, although it had been somewhat forced on Peter's behalf.

Remus had tried not to tremble as they approached the forest, but as the pressure of the trees looming over them began to increase he couldn't help it.

He gradually fell behind, slowing down as he tried desperately to calm down. He closed his eyes, biting on his bottom lip as though it would stop the trembling that now racked his body. It was then that lightning forked across the sky and the thunder began to roll. Remus pressed his back against the trunk of a tree and slid down it as the sound of the storm filled the air. He drew his knees up to his chest and sobbed into his arms. The tempest raged around him, the endless rain turning the ground to mud and the wind whipping debris into the air and tugging at his clothes and the limbs of trees alike. But Remus couldn't hear or see any of it anymore.

He was lost to the world, he was reliving another storm, from many years ago that would remain forever etched into his mind. The screams, the blood, the pure terror of that night returning to him, so real, too real. The sobs that racked his body served only to remind him of the pain that had suddenly returned to every one of the scars that patterned his body.

A voice pressed at his ears, trying to gain his attention, a hand squeezed his shoulders. His head shot up, his eyes wild with fear and he tried to scoot backwards, away from the person, but solid wood met him. Remus struck out, but a hand caught his arm and held it firm.

"Remus?" the voice asked again, the speaker leaned close and Remus recognised him despite the darkness that now shrouded them. How long had he been like that for?

"Leave me alone!" he cried, swinging madly with his other hand. James caught that arm too, his face grim with a mix of concern and determination.

"What's wrong?" James said it kindly and it took Remus by surprise. He realised that he had expected James would laugh if he ever found out about Remus' childish fears of forests and storms. Remus relaxed slightly and James released his arms, moving to sit by him in the mud.

He chewed at his lip, string hard at the muddy ground, "What's wrong?" James asked again. Remus didn't look up when he answered.

"I don't like forests," he took a deep breath, tears forming in his eyes, "and…I don't like storms," he surrendered to the tears again. James said nothing, wrapping a comforting around his friend's shoulders as he cried. Again Remus lost track of time, not coming to himself until James gently dug an elbow into his side. The rain had stopped and the air was no longer ringing with the crash of thunder.

"Look," James said softly, directing Remus gaze to the clearing before them where a gap in the canopy had allowed a small beam of moonlight to filter down in the forest. A mooncalf stood there moving its awkward limbs with incredible grace, taking utter joy in the moonlight.

And in that instant Remus felt compelled to hate it.

* * *

_To those of you who are reading my work for the first time just a little note; I love and worship all those who review, so please do =P_


	2. Second Year: A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

I proudly present chapter two =)

Thank you to Emily Redbird, sarahluvsdwrh, Bookaholic27 and Mecha Springs for reviewing the previous chapter. Reviews are always greatly appreciated.

**Warning: Inconsistent chapter lengths**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

**Second Year: A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing**

_"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."__  
- Anais Nin_

**

* * *

**

He had thought that the holidays would cure him. He had thought that if he spent them in solitude; making no contact with anyone, then everything would be ok. He'd go back to school and it would be like nothing had ever happened.

That's what he'd thought. But as had happened before, Remus had thought wrong.

Within the first week of summer, three owls had arrived at his house each bearing a letter addressed to him. One each from James, Sirius and Peter. He'd ignored them, thinking that if he did that then they'd not bother to write again. The next week, more letters. The week after, even more. As time progressed rather than decrease as he had expected, the number of letters had increased so much Remus had begun to wonder at just how many trees his decision had sentenced to death.

Finally it seemed they could stand it no more, in their letters they informed him that the three of them were now residing at the Potter residence in Godric's Hollow, and they mentioned that they were going to have to visit him, uninvited if need be, if he didn't give some sign of being alive soon. His reply had been curt. And, annoyingly, well received, if the over-enthusiastic replies were anything to judge by.

He'd tried to put them off with another blunt and uncouth letter, telling them to please leave him alone. Which had destroyed his initial purpose altogether because after making a second reply he had sealed himself into the cycle.

The return trip back to Hogwarts to commence the following year didn't make things any better. On the platform he was almost bowled over when a hyperactive Sirius launched himself upon the unfortunate Remus, screeching about some injustice which James and Peter had played on him. Despite himself, Remus felt a swelling of amusement inside him and he even smiled. Something which caused a now frightened Sirius to demand very dramatically; "Who are you and what have you done with the real Remus Lupin?"

* * *

It was getting harder and harder.

The transformations.

And it was not only the pressure to protect his secret that was taking its toll. Every time the full moon came the transformations themselves seemed to becoming more painful. Each time he changed the weight of what he could lose was heavy on his mind.

He spent more time in the hospital wing after each full moon. And that in itself was beginning to raise questions. They were nothing but whispers, but they were there all the same. Softly echoing through the air of the school, murmurings exchanged when they thought he wasn't there. The burning feeling on the back of his neck that told him people were staring.

It wasn't hard to physically act the part. The paleness of his face, the frailness of his body, that was all very real.

No, what was hard was keeping his emotions intact. To pretend that he didn't hear the whispers, or that if he did, they meant nothing to him, that they washed off his back like water, rather than scratch deep into the already scarred and tender skin.

And his friends; for he had come to except that there was nothing he could do to get rid of them short of tell the truth: they were there at every moment. At his bedside in the Hospital Wing. By his side in the halls. They thought they were offering him support, but rather they were unintentionally making each blow strike deeper.

* * *

"Can't you three just leave me alone for five minutes?" Remus cried in frustration turning to face the three who were quite literally shadowing him.

"It's because we love you," James explained innocently, Sirius and Peter nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

"No, seriously," Remus said frankly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We'd don't want you to go fainting on us again," Sirius was the one who answered this time.

"That was one time!" Remus exclaimed defensively.

"Yeah, but it was fun-ow!-," Sirius winced as Peter drove an elbow into his side, "I mean, uhh, we'd be devastated if it happened again and then you died,"

"You just say that because you need someone to copy all your homework off," Remus said tiredly.

"Well yes there's that too," James agreed.

"Mmmm,"

"You don't sound surprised,"

"I'm not."

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen.

But it had.

They'd found out.

He didn't know how. Whether it was his own fault for being careless, for unwittingly saying or doing something that gave him away. Or whether they had joined the dots and figured it out through they own ingenuity he never knew.

They broke it to him gently.

One night they had coaxed him out of bed under pretext of an escapade down to the kitchens for a midnight snack. He couldn't remember why he agreed to it in the first place. They told him they'd found a new secret passage down there. That much was true. On the way back they'd told him. It was James that said it.

"Remus?"There was something in the way he said it, an almost whisper full of a seriousness so unlike James and yet it suited him to a tee.

"Yes?"

James had paused to draw a breath before replying and Remus sensed a changed in the atmosphere. He stopped and turned back to face the other three boys. Peter's face was drawn in anxiety and he wouldn't look him in the eye. Remus could see the tense way Sirius held his body and the same tension reflected in his steel gray eyes now devoid of all mischief. And James was the neutral.

Remus couldn't see his eyes for the glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose, but he suspected that even if he could, he would see no judgement there, no fear, just… calm waiting. He felt his stomach clench and knew what James was going to ask, before his lips even moved to form the words, "You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

He turned away, forming a shadowy figure in the arch they had been about to pass through. One hand clenched hard against it for support, even in the dimness they could see his knuckles turn white. He couldn't look at them when he answered, "yes," he couldn't bear to see the looks on their faces, fear, horror, rejection. Remus knew that would be the death of him.

The sound of movement behind reached his ears, the soft scuffle of moving feet, of shuffling bodies. Then a hand rested on his shoulder and a gentle pressure was added. Remus turned his face away, but he knew his shaking body betrayed him. The hand squeezed harder and pulled back.

"Remus,"

His will was on the verge of crumbling, but he just couldn't. He shook it off roughly and strode on down the passage.

They didn't talk for the rest of the way back.

* * *

The next full moon was the worst.

Of course, he could remember nothing but vague snatches of memories, pain, terror, confusion. The anger that he was certain had come to its head when he was under the influence of the moon had taken its toll. He had awoken, not the morning after, but rather seven mornings after, in the Hospital Wing. It was not his location that had surprised him. It was the time.

He hadn't often been kept long after the full moon for real reasons very often. But this time, he had learned that his injuries had been so bad that Madame Promfrey had insisted on keeping him in an induced sleep for an entire week. And even then she refused to release him for another week.

The lady was kinder and fussed over him more than she had ever before, and in truth, it aroused his suspicions. He pressed her for details on his condition when she had found him, but she refused, only saying that it had been worse than normal and then turning the questions back on him, asking if he knew what might have caused it.

He'd lied.

* * *

The three of them were determined to act as though nothing had ever happened. Like everything was normal.

He couldn't understand it. He attempted to diffuse their friendship with more vigour than ever, but they returned the gesture by continuing on just as before with equal vigour. Deep down, Remus was grateful, but closer to the surface he just wished they would stop.

And there was nothing more frustrating than conflicting emotions.

To Remus' surprise it was Sirius who confronted him. The should-have-been-Slytherin found him tucked away in an isolated corner of the library. He'd stopped in the shadows for a time and watched the other boy gazing over the books, reverently running his finger across their spines. He selected one and pulled it from the shelf, flicking through its pages Remus was so thoroughly absorbed he did not notice he was being watched until Sirius spoke.

"I knew you liked reading, but I didn't think fiction was your kind of thing," he observed mildly. If Remus had been startled he didn't let it show.

"It helps." He replied softly, placing the book gently on a nearby desk and taking a seat. Without looking at Sirius he traced a finger over the elaborate scripture of the title. Sirius watched him for a moment and then strode over.

"Enough of this," he said. He spoke softly, but there was certain coolness to it. Remus ignored him. Sirius moved to sit opposite him. "Remus, enough," he caught Remus' wrist, "look at me," there was something about the way he said it that made Remus look up.

Cold steel gray eyes met his own and held them.

"You're being a tosser." Sirius, as always, called it how he saw it.

"Then leave me alone," Remus told him bluntly.

'That's not how this thing works," Sirius replied, matching his bluntness.

"What thing?" the werewolf muttered.

"Us being friends," Sirius answered, as if it was obvious but at the same time he had not expected Remus to know.

Remus laughed darkly at that, "Friends? Why the hell would any of you want to be friends with a monster like me?" he smirked at the angered look on the other boy's face, "I thought you were clever enough to know better, _Black._ But it seems Potter's naivety has spread to you as well,"

Sirius' eyes blazed, his chair toppled over as he stood suddenly, arm snaking out to catch Remus by the collar. "You listen to me, Remus, and you listen good; James Potter is a far greater person than you can even begin to imagine. Do you have any idea what this bout of self pity is doing to him? Yes, you heard me _self pity_. It's pathetic. James doesn't care _what_ you are; he cares about _who_ you are. He cares about you Remus, he's your friend and so are Peter and me. So stop being such a self pitying toss-pot and go back to being your usual moody, prudish, stuck up self."

The fire in his eyes went out as quickly as it had ignited and he released Remus suddenly. Looking away he cleared his throat gruffly. Remus sank back into his chair stunned.

Sirius glanced at him, slightly embarrassed and surprised by his own actions, "See you back in the Common Room then, s'pose,"

Remus nodded mutely. Sirius gave a shadow of his characteristic smirk and left. Remus looked back to the book and traced its lettering one more time before following.

When he joined them at their usual place in the Common Room they said nothing. To his relief they continued on plotting and planning some new mischief involving the exploration of yet anther newly discovered secret passage as was the norm for them. He however, did not continue to act as he had been.

Soon James turned to him, "So Remus, will you be accompanying us on our escapade?" he asked with a lopsided grin. Three pairs of eyes turned on him expectantly.

Remus slowly lowered his book to gaze mildly at his bespectacled companion, "Well it's not like I have any other plans," he sighed.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Just a word of warning though, from here on the chapters are probably going to be a bit short._


	3. Third Year: Romulus

New chapter anyone?

GRIN here you go!

*sigh* The end doesn't quite do it for me, but leaving it sitting on my comp on weeks hasn't done anything to remedy that so yeah... ^^'

Thank you to; sarahluvsdwrh, IDreamOfFantasy and I-Am-Sirius-Black for reviewing the previous chapter. Always appreciated!

**Warning: Inconsistent chapter lengths**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Third Year: Romulus**

_"Your friend is the man who knows all about you, and still likes you."  
__- Elbert Hubard_

_

* * *

_

The Great Hall was crowded.

It was always crowded. But today the people pressed at the House tables were louder and more boisterous than ever.

Another roar filled the room and Remus winced as James' elbow caught him in the side of his head while Peter's foot crushed his own as they stood to join in the din and welcome another first year to the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry mate," James grinned, ruffling the werewolf's hair as they sat down again. Remus just sighed, knowing full well that he would receive the exact same treatment again when another first year was Sorted into Gryffindor, just as he had been similarly assaulted for the previous eight.

"Oh here we go," Sirius muttered darkly from across the table as the next student to be Sorted stepped forward. A quick glance and, even from this distance, the other three could tell that it was Regulus; as much as Sirius hated to hear it, the family resemblance was uncanny.

Sirius continued to swear under his breath. The Hat did not even have to sit properly on the younger brother's head before coming to its decision.

"Slytherin!" it proclaimed without hesitation. The younger Black was smug as he was enthusiastically welcomed to the Slytherin table. Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius as one particularly creative curse left his mouth.

"Oh you shut up," Sirius told him, switching his glare to the offender, "You're lucky. You don't have a stupid twat for a brother,"

Remus shrugged nonchalantly, "I had a brother," he murmured, without thinking, "I guess you could say he was something of a stupid twat too," instantly regretting his words, he waved off the curious looks that drew from the other three, "Later."

* * *

Later turned out not to be the undefined, infinite 'later' Remus had intended it to be. Instead it revealed itself to be a four hour 'later', which in Remus' opinion seemed more like a 'soon'.

They had returned to their dormitory at that point, Remus had assumed with the idea of sleep in mind, but as often happened the other three had different plans. But this time the plan was not the 'let's go and do something that'll drive Filch crazy and get us detention for weeks if we get caught' kind. This plan ran more along the lines of 'let's interrogate Remus'.

They ambushed him as he was returning from the bath. Of course, to make things more fun for themselves they waited until he climbed into his bed and drawn the curtains shut. Then they leapt strategically onto the bed, effectively pinning him down.

Remus groaned in protest trying vainly to wrestle an arm free to swipe at the spell brightened wand tips that glared intrusively into his face.

"What are you doing?" he sighed when it became apparent that his struggles were useless.

James grinned toothily down at him, "We're interrogating you," the wand light cast ludicrously comical shadows across his face, and those of his two accomplices; it was probably not the look they had been trying for.

"Why?" Remus squinted against the light. Obligingly the three wands were withdrawn to a less offensive distance.

"You said you'd tell us 'later'," Peter shrugged, "Now's later,"

"Let me up?" Remus asked, and they complied; scooting back so that he could sit up. He looked at all three of them in turn and then raised an eyebrow. "Matching pyjamas?" he asked, his question directed at James and Sirius.

Both boys smiled proudly, posing.

"Don't the blue stripes just bring out my eyes?" James asked grinning, holding a sleeve to side of his face and batting his eyelashes.

"No, they don't," Sirius told the spectacled boy, "They bring out the colour in _my_ eyes," Remus just shook his head in disbelief as Sirius continued, "The truth of the matter is that your mum, charming lady that she is, bought them for me, then thought it might look bad if she didn't buy you, her own son, some as well, see? But she couldn't be bothered to find a pair that actually suited you,"

James stared incredulously at him, "You said all that in just one breathe?"

"Yep," Sirius nodded, "Just proves how much more brilliant I am than you,"

"Sure, sure," James laughed, pushing him off the edge of the bed. Sirius was up in an instant launching himself across the bed at James but hitting Peter instead. Remus watched the fight that ensued with mild amusement, before sending all three of them off the bed with a well-aimed kick. They landed with a thud that sounded deceptively more painful than it actually was.

"Good night," he told them pointedly.

"You said you'd tell us later!" Peter protested.

"Later!" Remus replied, pulling the blankets over his head. He heard the shuffling of feet and murmurs as they conversed in hushed tones. He suspected that Peter and Sirius would have continued to protest but, thankfully, James stopped them. Remus didn't want to dwell on how he was able to recognise the voices even though they were barely above a whisper, he had good uncannily good hearing and preferred to leave it at that.

* * *

They continued to raise the topic sporadically for the next six months. And for six months Remus had be able to evade them in one way or another, sometimes through a cleverly executed diversion and, somewhat more often, just pure luck and timing. James though, was never fooled and Remus knew it was only a matter of time.

It was spring, and a generally lethargic feeling had taken a hold of a vast majority of the school. The four third years that were sitting under one of the trees that looked out over the lake were no exception.

Numerous parchments and books were spread out around them so to anyone passing by it would looked they were doing something educational. And they were; it was just unfortunate that this kind of 'educational' would definitely not be found in the school curriculum.

But then, considering James, Sirius and Peter's records, it was no surprise. Leaning against the trunk of the tree Remus had distanced himself from his friends a little, not particularly keen on the subject of the others' collaboration.

"So…" Sirius said dragging the word out as he rocked back on his heels to examine their handiwork, "Got them all?"

"Believe so," James answered, squinting thoughtfully at the parchment, "Got the one near the library, the dungeons, that one on the second floor that comes out near the great hall…" he pointed to each one on the map as he listed it.

"The one that goes down to the kitchens," Peter added, and James and Sirius nodded enthusiastically; that secret passage was their second favourite.

"And the one that goes past the bathroom for the seventh year girls and under the astronomy tower stairwell," Remus said, his tone clearly indicating his disapproval. He had pointedly boycotted the use of that particular passage, but it did little to deter his somewhat less moral friends.

"Aw, Moony, you perve," Sirius exclaimed, ruffling the werewolf's hair, "How could we forget that one? We all know it's your favourite,"

Remus batted his friend's hand away, "'Moony'?" he questioned.

"Yeah," James shrugged, "What about it?"

"'Moony'," Remus repeated meaningfully. Of course the other three completely understood what he meant; he was still uncomfortable about his, as they liked to term it, 'furry little problem' but they chose to overlook it.

"It suits you," Peter offered, with a trying grin.

Remus looked at them all in turn before switching his attention back to his book; only to have it forcibly removed.

"I told you 'later'," Remus argued; already knowing what they wanted.

"It's plenty 'later'," James retorted, handing the book to Peter who promptly sat on it. Remus winced.

"Patience is a virtue," he told them, hoping desperately for some way of escape.

James just shook his head stubbornly, "We are not what one would call 'virtuous' people," he reminded him. Remus sighed in exasperation and James continued firmly, "Face it _Moony_; you're not getting that book back until you tell us,"

Sirius nodded in agreement, "And you better be quick about it mate, you don't want Pete to go and fart on it; it could spontaneously combust without a second of warning,"

Peter objected the implication but James and Sirius waved it off. For a moment they faced off; neither side willing to back down, but then Remus sighed in resignation. He was able to recognise a losing battle when he saw one.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat.

The other three exchanged grins and with a sinking feeling Remus realised that any future bribery regarding him would not doubt involve Peter sitting on one of his beloved books and thus spontaneously combusting it.

James and Sirius scooted closer, reminding Remus of children in kindergarten eagerly awaiting a fairy tale; Merlin, were they in for a surprise. Peter handed the book back apologetically and Remus had the strange to urge to sniff it, but decided quickly against that course of action. Instead he momentarily entertained the idea of making off with the book right then and there, but then remembered that both James and Sirius were star athletes who would have no trouble chasing down a lanky bookworm such as himself.

He was committed now and couldn't think of how to start.

James, with his extraordinary sixth sense for detecting his friends' distress, helped him out.

"What was his name?" he asked quietly.

Remus avoided looking at them, preferring instead to gaze past him down at the grass as he plucked blade after blade from the ground.

"Romulus. Born April 23rd 1956, " Remus took a deep breathe. His heart was thundering but somehow it failed to translate into a quaking voice; instead the way he spoke was deceptively calm, even to his own ears, "died December 24th 1967. It was his first year at Hogwarts; he didn't want to come home for Christmas, he wouldn't do it for Mum or Dad, but then I asked and he did. He'd have done anything- did do anything- for me.

"He came and it was Christmas Eve and I wanted to go out and play in the forest near our home, Mum said to be careful and he said that it'd be okay 'cause he'd take care of me. I was so excited that he was home, everything had been so boring since he went away, we went out a lot further than we normally would have.

"And…and then this storm started. That must've been what Mum had been warning us about, if she'd known what was out there, she'd have never let us out. So he said we should go back before it got worse, I didn't want to though and we stayed longer.

"They found us in the forest. We never heard them coming or anything; but some of them must've been young because the first attack missed. And then there was…screaming…lots and lots of screaming…"

Remus' eyes had glazed over and he'd subconsciously curled in on himself. In his mind he was reliving that night; that night: it was the reason he was scared of thunderstorms and forests and exploring.

"What was 'they'?" James asked softly, dreading the answer.

Remus glanced at him briefly then away, "Werewolves," he answered simply, a little pile of grass blades now sat in front of him, "They went for me first 'cause I was smaller, weaker; easier pray, but Romulus distracted them. I don't know what spell he used; it can't have been powerful, he was only first year, but it distracted them all the same.

"He yelled at me to run. I did, we were both running as fast as we could; but they were faster. One second he was next to me, the next…"

Remus trailed off, before seeming to snap back into the present, "Grayback was never going to kill either of us; but the others got to Romulus first. He said they had less control than him, he said he had 'saved' me." Remus spat the final words out distastefully.

The other boys were silent. Peter was sheepish, Sirius avoided his gaze, but James met his gaze evenly. Then he offered the werewolf a soft lopsided smile that Remus found incredibly comforting. James patted him on the shoulder and stood up.

"We'd better go, you know how Slughorn gets if we're late," his words seemed to rouse the other two from their own inner musings.

Sirius gave a bark of laughter at that, "Since when do you care?" James responded with a less than gentle shove in the back that sent the other boy back to the ground.

A hand reached out towards Remus and he looked up to see James standing over him and Remus took it, giving the raven haired boy his own lopsided smile.

Just as he stood James reached out his foot and gave Sirius another shove, sending him into the dirt yet again. Sirius gave an indignant shout and snickering James ran.

Remus followed with Peter a little way behind. He didn't feel any better for having told them, but he didn't any worse either.

* * *

_Don't pretend you don't know what I want =P_


	4. Fourth Year: Full Moon Afloat

Hmm, so.

Another chapter that's going to end with a bit of an argument. Oh well, haha.

Thanks to sarahluvsdwrh for reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Fourth Year: Full Moon Afloat**

_"I can trust my friends. These people force me to examine, encourage me to grow."  
__-Cher_

**

* * *

**

All things considered, it was a bad idea.

Remus had told them so.

They'd ignored him.

He hadn't been surprised and, against his better judgement, went with them.

All four of them received detention for two weeks.

* * *

"Tell me, James, why are you're trying to do this again, when it went so well the first time?" Remus sighed as the four of them were forced to crawl through about ten metres of tunnel. Good thing he wasn't claustrophobic.

"Talk _and _crawl, Moony, I nearly ended up with a face full of your bum, " Sirius' voice came from somewhere in the gloom behind him, "and I have a bad feeling _I_ nearly ended up with bum full of Peter," that earned a snort from James, who was in the lead, "Oh, shut up Potter,"

Remus waved a hand over his shoulder absently trying to quieten Sirius, "Well?"

James stopped and turned to grin over his shoulder at the curious Remus, "It's a _secret_," he practically sang.

Remus sighed again, but the sound was lost to the loud yelp that came from behind him.

"Bloody hell, Peter! What in Merlin's beard?"

Remus stopped and turned at the sound of scrabbling coming from the section of tunnel directly behind him.

"I didn't-"

"You did! You full on groped me!"

"But-"

"Get in front of me!"

"No, I can't-"

"Just do it! I'm _never _trusting you behind me again!" another snort from James.

"We're nearly at the end-"

"We're swapping places! Just put your arm there, yes, and then I can-"

"Merlin! You touched me!"

"I did not. Don't be a baby,"

By this point in the argument both James and Remus had clambered from the end of the tunnel into a small chamber of sorts with two passages exiting it. James had braced himself against wall, tears running down his face from laughter, while Remus just looked on in disbelief until finally a very red and harassed looking Peter emerged, followed shortly by an equally red faced and rather pissed off looking Sirius.

"Shut up, James." was all the latter said.

James just shook his head and gasped for breathe, "That was...bloody _brilliant_!" he managed. Sirius pouted. Remus massaged his temples; he could feel a headache coming on.

As James' laughter subsided he and the other two teenagers started off down the left hand tunnel. When they realised Remus wasn't following they stopped and looked back.

"You coming Moony?" Peter called.

"No," Remus replied frankly.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, coming back up the passage to where Remus was still standing in the chamber.

"I value my life," Remus answered pointedly. Slughorn was usually a genial person; however if one was caught stealing from his storeroom the consequences were dire. More so if one was caught a second time. They'd only gotten off lightly the first time because Slughorn actually rather liked Remus.

"You can't back out on us now! We made a pact," James protested, joining Sirius and Peter.

"You guys made the pact, actually," Remus corrected, "I had no part in it what so ever,"

"But you came with us this far," Sirius added his objection.

"Yes," Remus agreed, "But only so I could take this passage," he indicated the one on the right with a slender finger.

"That goes to the kitchens," that was Peter; trust him to know.

"Precisely," Remus called, with a wave over his shoulder as he started off down it, "See you guys later."

* * *

"And thanks to the _incredibly_ amusing antics of Misters Potter, Black and Pettigrew, there's going to be some rearranging. Yes, that means a seating plan," a collective groan from all students present, "There's no reason to groan like that; nobody here bites," a pause as Professor Sinistra reconsidered her words, "Or at least, they won't again, will they, Mr Black?"

"I will endeavour not to make meals of my fellow classmates, Professor, but I could lose control at any moment," Sirius grinned and snapped his teeth in Snape's direction. Remus wondered if he could pull off a discrete facepalm without anyone noticing. Considering he was sitting right next to the idiot Black, he doubted it.

Snape glowered back at Sirius, making Remus think that if it came to it Sirius would probably end up with a few bite marks of his own next time. He wasn't quite sure what it was about Snape, but the other three had taken an instant dislike to him which had only come to grow over the years. And while Remus wasn't a fan of the Slytherin boy himself; he thought making Snape the victim of most of their crueller pranks was unnecessary. Not that he ever cared to voice that particular opinion.

"And if such as event were to take place Mr Black, I can assure you the consequences will be dire," Sinistra had this way of making threats in a really sweet voice, while still sounding somewhat sinister. Remus supposed it was in the name.

Sirius' grin dropped down a notch from cocky to sheepish.

Satisfied Sinistra went on to dictate to new seating arrangements. Sirius paid little heed to the fortunes of his friends; his new seating was with Lily Evans and that was all that concerned him at that moment.

Evans offered him a smile as he moved to sit beside her. She and the other three Marauders were often at odds, usually because of Snape, but as Remus made a small point of distancing himself when his friends engaged in those particular antics, she didn't seem to mind him all that much. Which bothered Remus a little; three people who weren't meant to know his secret already knew. They'd discovered the truth themselves, and Evans was just as clever as they were; if not more.

That, and she was friendly, pretty and kind; and in Remus' humble opinion that was a recipe for disaster.

* * *

"Hurry up, Sirius,"

"Merlin, gimme a chance, where are we? P, Q, R...we want F, so that way!"

"F? I thought it was A,"

"A?"

"Yeah, A for Aesalon,"

"No, it's F for Falco,"

"But it goes by last name, not first,"

"No, it doesn't,"

"Yes, it does; look _Why I Didn't Die When the Augurey Cried _is under P. P for Pokeby, Gulliver Pokeby,"

"Peter,"

"Yes?"

"You're a prat,"

"Get a move on you two before we get-"

"Caught, Mr Potter?"

"Oh, good evening Madam Pince, nice night for a stroll wouldn't you say?"

* * *

"Is it true that they were trying to get a book from the restricted section in the library?" Evans asked the next morning. The tale of the delinquents' capture had spread quickly it seemed.

"Yes," Remus sighed, thankful he hadn't gone with them.

Evans shook her head in disbelief, "What gits,"

Remus said nothing; her negative attitude to his friends was not surprising in the least all things considered.

"Why do you even hang out with them, Lupin?"

Remus smiled ruefully, "I ask myself that question everyday; I suppose you could say I'm stuck with them,"

"I just don't get it, " Evans pressed, "I mean, they're such prats, but you, you're a really nice person,"

Remus smiled awkwardly, the socially inept part of him struggling with just how one was meant to respond to something like that.

Evans grinned in sympathy and offered him a piece of chocolate.

Remus accepted it wordlessly.

* * *

"C'mon Snivellous jump higher!" James taunted, "Jump higher!"

The Slytherin practically hissed in rage and launched himself towards his tormentor. Laughing James dodged aside at the last second and Snape stumbled forward. Sirius' foot went out and Snape went down in the mud.

Laughter rang out from the other students who had stopped to watch the spectacle. Remus shifted uncomfortably from where he stood, under a nearby tree. He couldn't help but think about what Evans had said.

A slap rang out, interrupting the laughter.

Evans stood before James, her face twisted in anger, hand upraised. A red welt was slowly spreading across James' face.

Even Sirius looked shocked.

"You toerag," Evans spat simply, before going and holding a hand out to Snape. He didn't take it.

As the pair walked away murmurs filled the air as the crowd dispersed. And Remus was left wondering if he had imagined the sad look Evans shot in his direction or not.

* * *

It hit him as hard and as suddenly as Evans had slapped James and, like James, he could only stare in utter disbelief.

Peter noticed his look first and nervously nudged Sirius who sat beside him.

Tilting his head to the side in a manner reminiscent of a curious puppy, Sirius leant forward waving his hand slowly in front of Remus' face, "Moony?"

Remus blinked, pushing Sirius hand away, "You...you..."

"James, I think Remus broke his brain," to his credit Sirius sounded genuinely scared.

"Huh?" James' head appeared around the corner of the bookshelf, a piece of parchment gripped in his mouth and hefting a huge book in his arms. He dropped it onto the desk they were occupying and seemed to take pride in the loud _thump_ it consequently produced.

"I said I think Remus broke his brain," Sirius repeated.

"Oh," James removed the parchment from his mouth with an accompanying commentary of 'that's gross' curtsey of Peter. With mock seriousness James sat down opposite Remus, "Moony? You alright mate? Sirius says you broke your brain,"

Remus had recovered somewhat from his shock by that point, and to his surprise found himself getting angry. "You guys are trying to make an animagus potion," he accused, his voice low.

Sirius and Peter kept their faces carefully neutral, James raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?" he asked. For some reason Remus felt like he was being tested by a teacher.

"Don't patronise me, James," Remus taking on a hard edge as his anger continued to build, "Do you seriously have _any_ idea how dangerous that it? And for what purpose anyway? Merlin! This is by far the stupidest-"

James cut him off, his eyes flashing as he rose to the challenge, "We're doing this Remus, nothing you say will change our minds. Now either you help us or you don't,"

"We?" Sirus and Peter nodded the affirmative, "Merlin! Why do I have such stupid friends?"

"Wanna know something, _Wolfy_?" Sirius spoke up his voice harsh, Remus flinched at the name, "_We're_ doing for _you_,"

"We don't want you to be alone at full moons," Peter added, although he lacked the ferocity of his comrades, in a way, the conviction too.

"Idiots," Remus reiterated, fuelled on by Sirius, "That's what you three are. _Idiots_. You could _die,"_

"_You_ could die," James retorted hotly, and then in a gentler tone, "Remus, no matter what you say getting locked up in that shack alone isn't what's best for you,"

"At least in that scenario the only person I can hurt is myself," the venom was still in Remus' voice.

James' eyes darkened, but his voice remained even, "Werewolves don't hurt other animals,"

Remus made to protest again but James continued to speak, "We're doing this, Remus. We've already talked it over and we agree. We are. If you help us, we have a greater chance of success, if not then we'll just make do. But we're going to do it, no matter what you say,"

Remus switched his glare between the three of them and could only find unwavering stubbornness. He sighed, finding his anger quickly dissipating, and massaged at his temples.

"..._Fine_."

The others exchanged smug grins of victory, and Remus realised with disappointment that he was becoming all to familiar with the sinking feeling in his stomach that signalled defeat.

And the sinking feeling continued as he stumbled upon the further realisation that the only way he ever going to avoid defeat was if he just agreed with them to begin with.

It was a bittersweet moment to say the least.

* * *

_Thoughts, opinions etc. Review please and thank you =)_


	5. Fifth Year: Mariphasa

**Chapter Five**

**Fifth Year: Mariphasa (Wolf Flower)**

_"I get by with a little help from my friends."  
- John Lennon_

_

* * *

_

They announced themselves with a deceptively girly scream. Remus sighed, a sinking feeling in his stomach, _'so much for a peaceful afternoon,' _he thought.

The door opened with a louder than necessary bang and Remus leant slightly to his left, hoping the partially drawn curtain would conceal him.

"Remus!"

It didn't.

Instantly three pairs of arms tugged him into the open, while his ears were assaulted by raised, whining voices competing incessantly for his attention.

"Moony! Padfoot just-"

"I did _not_!"

"Did too!"

"Did _not!"_

"Did _too!"_

"They've _both_ been harassing me!" was Peter's input.

Pulled this way and that Remus cast a look to Frank Longbottom, begging to be saved. Frank just shrugged apologetically and quietly slipped out the door; he had learnt long ago it was best not to get involved in those kinds of situation.

"Moony, you're not even listening!" James' whine overrode those of Sirius and Peter and he grabbed hold of Remus sleeve, tugging it with more force than necessary.

Remus stumbled and fell, landing with a resounding _thump_ on the hard wooden floor.

Immediately a new fight broke out between the other three.

"Look what you did, James!"

"It's not my fault, you started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ah, guys," this time Peter's input was a little more constructive, as he pointed with a shaking finger to their fallen comrade.

Propped on his elbows Remus glared up at them, casually twirling his wand through his fingers.

"As strange as it may seem," he started his voice dangerously low, "I _don't _have time for your numerous complex idiosyncrasies,"

Sirius allowed a short pause before speaking up, "Hey...'idiosyncrasies' comes from idiosyncrasy right?"

"...yes..." Remus answered slowly, not sure where the question was heading.

"Does that means it's like a democracy?"

Remus' look said no. They ran.

But not quite fast enough.

Three hours later Frank returned to find James, Sirius and Peter sprawled stupified over the dormitory floor.

* * *

Lily looked at him in surprise, "Someone stupified the three of them and then just left them there?"

"_Someone_ sure did," Remus agreed, but the somewhat evil glint in his eyes didn't escape Lily's attention.

"Remind me _not_ to get on your bad side,"

Remus gave a short bark of laughter, "I have trouble believing you could get on anyone's bad side,"

"You should tell Sev that," Lily sighed.

"Still not talking to you?" Remus asked only slightly surprised.

"Not unless you count swearing,"

"He _swore _at you?" Now he was surprised.

"Yeah,"

Lily brushed it off lightly, but Remus knew it hurt her a lot more than she was letting on. Years of doing it himself had helped him develop a sixth sense for noticing it in other people. He reached into his bag and produced a small packet of chocolate.

He held it out to Lily, "It helps," he assured her.

She accepted it with a small, but genuine smile "Thanks,"

"It's nothing," Remus shrugged it off, "Us prefects need to take care of each other after all."

"Speaking of which, you good for the meeting tonight?" Lily asked, finishing the chocolate with a speed that never ceased to amaze the werewolf.

"Tonight?" Remus faltered slightly, "Um..."

Lily laughed, "I know you feel, Filch is meant to be coming to speak about students breaking curfew. _Again_,"

Thoughts along the line of '_Gee I wonder why' _briefly flittered through Remus mind before he replied, "Can you cover for me?"

"Sure," Lily's grin now had an evil quality of its own, "But you'll owe me,"

"Ten chocolate frogs?"

"Deal."

* * *

"I still can't believe the tunnel comes up in Honeyduke's!" Peter was still revelling in the discovery three nights later.

"It's brilliant! Definitely in the running for best secret passage. Ever." Sirius shared his enthusiasm. And a good proportion of the stolen sweets.

"I still can't believe you guys went back again,"

It seemed James was growing up a little and had developed something that seemed very close to a sense of responsibility. Remus observed with interest. It probably had something to do with the little 'talk' Lily had had with him the other day in which she informed him that if she ever caught him stealing again, even if it was just a practice broom, said practice broom would end up in a place where brooms don't belong. She'd been _very _serious.

Sirius raised a critical eyebrow, "Oh stuff it Mr Responsible. Just 'cause pretty Miss Lily told you off your telling me you don't want a sugar quill?"

James looked torn.

"Sugar Quill," Sirius sang, waving it in front of their bespectacled friend, "Sugar Quill,"

"I'll have it," Peter said it like he was volunteering.

James snatched it from Sirius' hand instantly, "Sugar quills are bad for rats," he told Peter.

Sirius gave the rat a comforting pat on the back, "Don't worry 'bout it, Pete, our reindeer's just feeling a bit grinchy,"

"Flea bag," James sniffed.

"At least I don't have sticks growing out of my head,"

"So you admit you have fleas?"

"Shut up and eat your sugar quill, Rudolph."

* * *

"_Keep away from me you filthy mudblood!"_

The words kept playing over in Remus head and they hadn't even been directed at him. He looked up briefly as a girl exited the toilets, but it wasn't the one he as waiting for. He went back to leaning against the wall opposite the door and staring at the ground at his feet trying to pretend he didn't feel awkward or slightly perverted. If anything he was certainly attracting comments.

By now a good proportion of the school had probably heard about the whole incident. Which was hardly surprising really, Snape had screamed with a volume to rival a Howler after all.

He felt movement beside him and looked up in surprise to find James standing awkwardly beside him.

"How is she?" his voice matched his awkward posture and was tinged with guilt. And with good reason too; the events of that afternoon were, in some ways, very much his fault.

"Hard to say," Remus replied evenly, keeping his anger at his friend suppressed. Just.

James shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry,"

"Tell her that," the new voice was laced with bitterness.

"I would if she'd come out of the bloody bathroom already," James' voice rose in annoyance and lost all signs of discomfort.

Marie regarded him cooly, "Why on earth would she even think about coming out if you're here, _Potter_?"

Remus thought the tone she took with his bespectacled friend was rather amusing, considering Lily had told him only the other week that the girl had a 'thing' for James. But then, so did a good proportion of the female populous of the school.

James seemed to puff up, "So I can apologise like _you_ want me to!"

"Just think, if you weren't such a prat none of this would have even happened!"

"I fail to see what that has to do with me apologising!"

"If it hadn't happened, then you wouldn't have to apologise, idiot. After all, it just seems so difficult for you!"

Their voices were rising in volume and Remus was considering an invention when Lily made her appearance.

"Oh, just shut up both of you,"

They did, only to look her in utter shock.

That was enough to satisfy Lily though, and she stalked off down the passage. After the briefest of pauses James chased after her. Marie made to follow and Remus caught her by the wrist.

"Just leave them," he advised, "It's about time they talked,"

Marie hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Together they made their way to the Great Hall for tea. James and Lily joined them half an hour later.

* * *

_Sorry it's been a while and that the ending leaves a little to be desired._

_Thanks to Ang922 for reviewing! Feedback is always appreciated and thank yo for reading!_


	6. Sixth Year: The Boy Who Cried Werewolf

**Chapter Six**

**Sixth Year: The Boy Who Cried Werewolf**

_"A friend is one who believes in you when you have ceased to believe in yourself."_

* * *

"Hey, so Lily when are you going to admit the _real_ reason you're sitting with us?" James' voice was full of stereotypical late teen arrogance.

Lily raised a delicate eyebrow, by now she was well used to James' antics, "And what reason might that be James?"

"That you're madly in love with me," James answered simply, stretching his arms languidly above his head. Remus wondered if the move was spontaneous or if James had spent hours perfecting the move in the bathroom mirror.

"You're deluded you know that right?"

"And you're in denial."

In Remus' humble opinion, they were both correct.

* * *

In hindsight, Remus was fairly certain James had been rehearsing.

He certainly gave that impression when he leapt dramatically onto his bed, struck a victory pose and proclaimed with no lack of gusto, "My fellow Marauders, I present to you; the completed Marauder's map!"

Sirius and Peter played their parts well, applauding enthusiastically and giving each other congratulatory pats on the back. Remus tried to distance himself from the rowdy celebrations. It didn't really work though, when they produced an abundance of chocolate he went straight over and helped himself.

It seemed that against chocolate his will power lacked; he blamed Lily.

* * *

"So, what do you say, Lily? Go out with me?"

"You're an idiot, James," Lily shook her head, but she was smiling all the same, "One day, I hope you realise this,"

James smirked, pressing his face closer to hers, "I'm stubborn too you know,"

Lily ducked under his arm, "Well, I suppose we're alike in that sense," she grinned over her shoulder at him one last time as she began to walk back down the hall, "Good night, James,"

"'Night, Flower," James chuckled, running a hand through his permanently tousled hair. He was still smiling when he went to the statue who had been witness to the conversation.

"This stays between you and me, babe," he told the wizen old witch, "But she's totally falling for me," Checking both directions quickly to make sure the coast was clear he placed a had on her carved breast and pressed. A panel of wall on the other side of the corridor slid open to reveal the passage concealed behind.

"Thanks babe," James grinned patting her again on the breast for good measure before quickly ducking into the passage and sliding the wall panel back into place.

The passage was a convenient one. It was a pure stroke of luck that they'd found it; after all it's not like they made a habit of fondling statues. It started in a corridor close to Gryffindor Tower and exited directly opposite the Whomping Willow.

James could already feel a cool breeze stirring the air in the passage as he neared the paused as he reached it, pressing his ear to a small crack that had presumably been designed for that purpose. Hearing nothing he quickly activated the door and slid out the gap it created.

The cold air struck with breath taking force and James paused against the stone walls of the castle, letting the breeze wash over him. The others would be waiting for him in the tunnel, or even in the shack if Remus was changing early, but he felt no need to hurry.

The Willow stopped moving and James stood straighter, ready to take on his stag form if it was Sirius and Peter brining Remus 'out for a stroll' as they liked to phrase it. But the figure that struggled at it's entrance was _not_ animal, or werewolf for that matter. And strangely enough _that_ was what got his attention.

Not sparing another moment for thought he sprinted the distance to the Willow, skidding to a stop beside the other boy.

Snape was gasping desperately as he scrabbled for freedom. James reached out and grabbing a handful of his cloak wrenched the Slytherin out. Growls and snarls issued from the tunnel.

"Get out of here!" James yelled shoving Snape towards the castle. The other boy stumbled, stuttering half formed protests.

James pushed him again, "Shut up!" he dragged Snape to his feet and towards the passage he had just exited.

A loud yelp echoed in the night and James glanced over his shoulder in time to see the werewolf emerge. Sirius and Peter were no where in sight.

He gave Snape a final shove, "Press the greenish stone shaped like a star," when Snape started to protest James repeated himself, "Greenish stone, shaped like a star,"

The werewolf had seen them and was bounding towards them now, James turning to meet it.

When Snape looked again he didn't see a boy racing to engage the werewolf, but rather a stag.

* * *

All four boys were kept in the infirmary for two weeks. Some staff wondered where the boys could have gotten such injuries but Dumbledore just smiled and replied with, "Who knows what teenage boys get up to these days."

* * *

"And make sure you finish it all," were Madam Promfrey's parting orders. Sirius made a face at her back in defiance. When she disappeared from view, Sirius looked to James who lay in the bed to his right.

The glare the bespectacled boy sent him wilted the grin from his face.

"You're an _idiot_." There was no boisterous affection in the tone, and Sirius found the anger rising quickly within himself.

"I didn't think he would actually follow us!" he argued in a hushed voice, so at not to wake Peter who was sleeping in the bed on his other side. Of all of them, the rat had received the least serious injuries, and yet he was sleeping more than James and Sirius combined. Remus still hadn't woke up at all.

"And that just proves you're an idiot," James hissed, darkness clouding his eyes, "What if something worse had happened?" he demanded, "What if Remus had killed him?"

Sirius dropped his eyes, "I'm sorry," he murmured, unable to stand the pure anger directed at him. At home, the oldest Black son was often the target for fury and contempt; but coming from James, it was so much worse.

"I'm sorry,"

James' anger did not dissipate at the pathetic tone the Black had adopted.

Sirius looked up at him, suddenly fearful, "Please, don't tell Remus,"

James' look darkened and he turned away to face the bed of the opposite side of the room where the werewolf lay, "I wouldn't do that to him."

Even after they had been released from the infirmary James did not speak to Sirius.

Peter and Remus wilted under the awkward atmosphere, neither of them aware of the circumstances of the falling out.

The school break was a week later. Sirius sent owls, but James didn't reply.

But when Sirius turned up one day on James' door step with nothing but the clothes on his back and a hastily packed backpack, the Potters all welcomed him into their family without question.

* * *

_Thank you sarahluvsdwrh for reviewing!_


	7. Seventh Year: Moony

**Chapter Seven**

**Seventh Year: Moony**

_"No love, no friendship, can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever."  
- Francois Mocuriac_

* * *

"James and Lily sitting in a tree," Sirius sang, adding unnecessarily to the clamour of Platform 9 ¾ much more than he needed to be. Remus informed him of this but Sirius ignored him and sang it again even louder, using Remus as leverage to give himself a height boost for no conceivable reason.

"Sirius!" Remus objected, dislodging the other canine.

"What?" Sirius asked, plastering an innocent grin to his face.

"You know," Remus said as they battled their way towards the train, "There is one bad thing about James and Lily going out,"

"What's that?" Sirius asked again with the innocence.

"It means_ I_ have to babysit you," Remus walked on ahead, leaving a protesting Sirius to trail after him.

When they finally made it to the cabin where they'd arranged to meet the others, Sirius was still complaining.

"Do you know what he said to me?" he appealed to Lily, who was already waiting for them.

"Probably nothing you didn't deserve," was Lily's reply.

Sirius turned his gaze to James, who shrugged, "Im staying out of this one,"

Finally Sirius settled his gaze on Peter. The poor boy looked like he was going to implode under the pressure. Since he was feeling merciful Remus intervened by tactfully changing the subject.

* * *

"For the records, I would just like to say that this was all your fault," James said mildly as he trudged up the stairs.

"Whatever," Sirius shrugged, unlike James he was grinning from ear to ear, "I think it was a bloody brilliant idea,"

"Of course you would," James sighed, he turned to look over his shoulder at his friend, "If Lily asks I was an innocent bystander,"

"Like she'd believe that," Sirius snorted.

"...Fine. I was trying to stop you then,"

"That's even less believable,"

Sirius was enjoying himself. James shot him a glare, "I hate you sometimes,"

"Bah," Sirius waved it off, "Only because I'm bad influence and get you in trouble with your woman,"

"Precisely!"

"James, my friend, it's not my fault you're weak willed," Sirius took the steps two at a time to catch up with his friend. He wrapped his arm around the Head Boy's shoulders in a rough hug.

"If you're aware I'm so 'weak willed', as you put it, then why do you persist in being such a bad influence?" James asked, shrugging Sirius off.

Sirius gave him a broad grin, "It's more fun this way,"

James let out an exasperated sigh, and then halted as he reached the tops of the stairs, "Snape?" he asked in surprise.

Sirius came up beside him, "What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly, eyeing the Slytherin suspiciously.

Snape shot them a glare, but didn't answer as he pushed past them and stalked down the stairs. James and Sirius watched him go.

"Is it just me," Sirius asked, "Or is he getting creepier?"

"No, I got that too," James replied, shaking his head slightly, "Let's not tell Lily about that, okay?"

Sirius nodded in response and followed James to the frame of the Fat Lady.

"Luna Plena," James said and Sirius contributed a wink as the Fat Lady swung forward in her frame to allow them entrance.

James fixed Sirius with a look.

"What?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"You disgust me," James said dryly. Sirius just laughed.

The other were in their usual place, a table close by the fire surrounded by comfortable chairs.

"Afternoon lads and Miss Lily!" Sirius said cheerily, as he clambered over the back of one of the two seater chairs and lay himself across it.

Remus ignored him, "I think he's getting worse," he said to James as he pushed Sirius' legs off his lap.

"Not my fault," James replied, taking a seat beside Lily, "I gave the responsibility of training him over to you,"

"I was under the impression it was a group effort," Remus said dully as Sirius slowly and purposely moved his legs back across the werewolf's lap. Remus fixed the perpetrator with a steady glare. Sheepishly, Sirius removed his legs.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "But you're doing such a good job, Remus," she praised.

The werewolf gave her a half hearted glare, "Yes, maybe so, but with me there's no guarantee he'll actually survive the training,"

"It's worth the risk," James assured him reaching across the table for the bowl of chocolate. Three hands slapped his away. James eyed them each in turn, starting with Lily, then Peter and finally settling on Remus.

"You're perfectly capable of getting your own," Remus told him firmly.

James pouted, "Whatever happened to sharing?" he appealed.

"You're incapable of sharing food, James," Lily told him gently, "We decided this was for the best, remember?"

"You're cruel people," James muttered, slouching back into the chair.

Sirius shot him a smirk, "Now you know I feel," his hand was moving slowly and discreetly across the table. Not looking away from his book Remus slid the bowl away.

* * *

"You realise that telling me I can't come is only making me more suspicious right?" Lily said pointedly.

"Aw, c'mon Lily, give me some credit," James gave a trying smile, "I've been behaving myself really well lately, you said so yourself,"

Lily was unmoved, "That's not the point, James,"

"I promise we aren't going to do anything we haven't done before," James replied.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Did you place a large bet against yourself in this conversation?"

Before James could dig himself a deeper hole, Remus interrupted, "Lily, trust me if not him, you _ don't_ want to come," he gave her one of his crooked little smiles.

Lily regarded him carefully for a long moment before relenting, "Fine," she sighed.

"So wait! You trust him but not me? Your own _boyfriend_?" James exclaimed. Sirius gripped him firmly by the shoulders and propelled him away.

Remus lingered just a little longer, fixing her with another small but genuine smile, "Thanks, Lily. Really."

* * *

She'd followed them. She couldn't help it. For the past two terms they'd disappeared around the same time each month. They'd never tell her where they went or why, opting instead to avoid the entire topic where ever possible. Her natural curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Lily had trailed them as they'd left the Common Room and headed down one of the nearby corridors. She'd almost lost them when she rounded a corner to find that they'd halted suddenly and appeared to be fondling a statue of an old witch. Ducking back around the corner before she was seen, she waited a few moments before peeking back into the corridor just in time to see a section of the wall slide back into place.

The Head Girl approached cautiously. She'd known of course that there were an uncounted number of secret passages honey combing the castle; the boys had even shown her a few, but she'd never seen one like this before. After waiting a few moments she glanced both ways before pressing her hand to the breast of the old witch.

The wall slid open and Lily slipped inside, hoping they'd moved far enough away so they wouldn't notice the wall open again, but at the same time that she hadn't lost them. Voices reached her ears and Lily followed the sound, one hand on the wall either side of her to guide her; she didn't dare cast a light spell in case it gave her away.

About twenty meters in the passage curved and Lily came to a stop. She peered around the bend and saw the four of them standing at the end of the passage. Something about the way they were moving gave her the impression they were in a hurry. Suddenly the section of wall in front of them slid open. Without a word to one another the four boys stepped out into the night air.

Once the opening had shut behind them Lily stepped from her hiding place and approached. Coming to a stop she paused to examine the rather unremarkable wall of stone before her. She hadn't been able to see what it was they'd done to trigger the door. She ran her hand over the cool rough surface, feeling for something that might feel out of place. It took so long to find the tiny pressure sensitive stone that Lily was certain she'd lost them.

* * *

James was confused at first when Remus suddenly changed direction and charged towards the castle. It didn't take long for him to form a guess and within the spaces of a few seconds was bounding after the transformed werewolf. A series of barks reassured him the other two weren't too far behind.

He didn't hesitate when he reached Remus, thrusting forward with his prongs he threw the werewolf aside and placed himself between the werewolf and its victim.

Lily stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

Growling the werewolf got to its feet.

Snorting James backed away, using the movement to herd Lily back towards the castle. The werewolf kept a wary distance as the stag swept the air in front of him with his antlers, a clear warning to the werewolf. Sirius reached them, Peter not too far behind. With a growl of his own the dog launched itself at the werewolf, the pair going down in a chorus of growls and yelps.

Using the distraction James turned back to Lily, transforming as he did so.

"Get back to the passage!" he yelled, pushing her towards it, all the while keeping one eye on the battling canines.

"James-!" Lily stumbled and turned back to look at him.

"Go!" he shouted, the desperate tinge in his voice accentuated by a sharp yelp as the werewolf threw the dog aside. Without another word James leapt morphing back into his stag form and running forward to engage the charging werewolf.

Lily watched in horror as they clashed. A rat scrambled by her feet and moments later Peter stood beside her.

"Lily, go," he encouraged, his own fear appearent as he seemed to shrink within himself.

"Peter?" Lily asked in surprise, "You too? Then the dog...?"

"Sirius." Peter confirmed, nodding quickly.

"No!" Lily exclaimed, pulling away from Peter.

The dog still lay limply where it had fallen. Without a second thought Lily ran towards it, ignoring Peter's yell, her fears forgotten.

"Sirius!" She skidded to a stop beside him, the grass staining her stockings and skirt.

He didn't stir.

Fumbling she pulled out her wand, only dimly aware of the angered growls of the werewolf. Quickly she cast, sending small glowing globes into the air around her for light. She bit her lip at the sight of the bloody black fur. Peter appeared beside her.

"Peter, help me find the bleeding, we have to stop it,"

"We have to go," Peter said desperately, trying to tug her away.

"And what? Leave him to die?" she snapped, shaking him off.

"Werewolves don't hurt other animals, he'll be fine," Peter insisted.

Lily ran her hands over the dog's fur trying to find the source of the blood, "When animagus lose consciousness, they turn back Peter! The werewolf would kill him!"

In testimony to her words Sirius' form began to shift and soon he was human once again.

"There," Lily muttered, finally seeing the wound; five deep scratches reaching across Sirius' chest and stomach. Hastily she closed them with a spell, hoping they could move him to safety before it wore off.

With a heavy swipe the werewolf tossed the stag aside.

"Lily!" Peter cried in panic.

She looked up. The werewolf was advancing slowly, its teeth bared in a menacing grin. Hardly thinking Lily stood, stepping over Sirius to place herself between him and the werewolf.

Brandishing her wand she cast quickly; sending a variety of stunning spells curving through the air. The werewolf staggered, slowed but not stopped by the spells. Frantically Lily racked her brain for options. Behind the charging werewolf she could see the stag, James, shifting and struggling to his feet.

"Lily!" he yelled desperately. The werewolf slowed, looking back at him over his shoulder. For a moment it seemed undecided and that was long enough.

A loud clap tore the air accompanied by a booming voice casting a spell Lily couldn't even begin to understand. The wolf growled at the new adversary, its hackles rising. The voice grew louder and a dimly glowing figure approached from the castle. The werewolf growled louder, but didn't move even as the figure drew near, the glow increasing the closer it got. Soon the light was so harsh Lily was forced to look away.

When the light had faded she looked up to see Dumbledore crouching by the fallen werewolf. James was stumbled towards them and fell by his knees beside the wolf. Gently he laid a hand on the wolf's fur.

"James?" Lily asked, surprised by his apparent concern for the monster.

James said nothing and so Dumbledore replied for him, "I had hoped he would tell you in his own time, Lily, but this werewolf is your friend,"

The pieces clicked together in her mind, "Remus?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied steadily.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she appealed, looking first to him and then down to Remus.

"He was afraid," James answered quietly, not looking up, "He didn't want you to reject him, or do something as stupid as we did,"

"Your actions with regard to the animagus potion were not stupid James, misguided perhaps, but not stupid. This is not the first night your abilities have saved a life," Dumbledore assured him, in his firm yet gentle way, "But now is not the time for such discussions, we must get Mr Black and Mr Lupin to the infirmary and away from prying eyes. Mr Pettigrew, if you would be so kind as to run along ahead and alert Madame Promfrey to our coming."

* * *

James hadn't spoken since they returned to the castle. He and Lily huddled together under a thick blanket on a lounge chair that had been summoned and placed between Sirius and Remus' beds in the infirmary. Peter had left to find food, a quest which taking a considerably long time.

Lily shifted to look at James, but in the dimness his dark eyes were unreadable.

"James?" she asked softly, "Are you mad at me?"

He kept his eyes fixed straight ahead, "I could have lost you," there was a slight quiver to his voice.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered, pressing closer to him.

"No, it's...it's not your fault," he faltered briefly, "It's just, it could so easily have happened. If Dumbledore hadn't showed, I'd have lost you and Sirius and Peter in an instant. I wouldn't have been able to do anything; I felt so helpless," he turned to look at her, his eyes burning with intensity, "I never want to feel that helpless again,"

"James," Lily kissed him softly stroking his cheek with her hand. James caught the hand and held it firmly.

"I don't ever want to lose you Lil,"

His hands were warm and comforting, wrapped firmly around her own, "Nor I you," she whispered in reply. James' grip tightened for a second and then released, opening his hands to gently run his fingers over her palm before kissing her fingers lightly.

James spoke again, "We can't ever tell Remus about this," he was turning her hand over in his now, playing with it almost absent-mindedly.

Lily nodded, resting her head against his shoulder, "It would kill him," tears blurred the edge of her vision and she vainly tried to blink them away. James moved an arm to encircle her and pulled her close.

"It's killing him already," he said softly, looking down at her hand in his.

"I know," Lily murmured, her eyes drifting to Remus' sleeping figure, "But maybe we can help him,"

"We _will_ help him," James reasserted firmly, "I will not let anyone take him away from us," his voice softened, "Not even himself,"

Lily looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes too, "We will keep him, James. Nothing could ever take him from us," there something in her voice begging for reassurance.

James smiled, it was a smile tinged with doubt and sadness and fear, but it was a smile nonetheless, "I promise," he whispered pulling her close, "I will never let anyone take the people we love from us."

* * *

_Thank you Ang922 and Isilarma for reviewing. And despite the fact I had originally planned for this to be 7 chaps I feel that an epilogue is need to do this story proper justice. Look out for one more update in the near future!_

_Thank you everyone for reading!_


	8. Epilogue: One For The Road

**Chapter Eight**

**Epilogue: One for the Road **

_"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life,"_

_- Good Riddance (Time of Your Life), Greenday_

* * *

The Three Broom Sticks Inn was warm, bustling and overcrowded with students, a typical trend that emerged in the week following the Hogwarts final exams. When the results were released two weeks later business would pick up even further as students came to drown themselves in beer, either in joy or regret depending on the individual.

"Here's to seven years of forgotten morals, lost innocence and hoping that pretty redhead by the bar doesn't say no to a snog," James proclaimed, raising his glass enthusiastically, thrusting an elbow into the side of Sirius' head in the same movement,

"That's Lily, James," Peter reminded him gently.

"_That_ was my head you git," Sirius groaned.

"Oh," James said, ignoring Sirius, "Well, here's to hoping she's in a good mood then," Lily began to make her way over. Sirius rose and moved to the other side of the booth to sit with Remus, still moaning about his head.

"I had morals once," Remus sighed.

"Yes, then I happened," Sirius drawled proudly, throwing an arm around the werewolf, his pain momentarily forgotten.

"Yes, you did," Remus agreed amiably, "Now feet off the table dear, there's a lady present," Grudgingly Sirius obeyed.

"Now there's a good doggy," Lily said pleasantly, "See Remus, I always said that you had a talent for this," Remus waved her off with a roll of his eyes.

When Lily was within arm's reach, James pulled her down next to him and kissed her. Lily didn't resist, although after pulling back she made a face and a matching remark about the taste of beer. James dutifully ignored it, instead launching unsteadily to his feet.

"Friends and girlfriend, I have just made two very serious decisions," James proclaimed, his beer sloshing slightly in his mug as he raised it in emphasise. The addressed regarded him expectantly; Remus and Lily, being the only sober ones, exchange glances.

"The first is this," James turned to Lily and kissed her again, "We are getting married,"

Sirius hooted his approval, Peter taking up the cry a beat later. Remus just smiled and pulled Sirius back down when he tried to stand.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember agreeing to that,"

James fixed her with a serious look, despite his apparent inebriation, "But you do," he said simply, "Agree, that is,"

"What makes you think that?" Lily asked trying to ignore Sirius and Peter's less than discreet catcalls.

"If you didn't like the idea you would've told me what to do with myself," he shrugged as if it were obvious.

"How do you know that's not still coming?"

"It's not," James said in complete confidence.

Lily sighed, half in amusement and half in resignation, "Well, what's the second thing then?"

"The second thing?" James looked confused.

"You said you had two announcements," Remus reminded him patiently.

"I did?"

"Yes," Remus found himself unable to keep his smile at James' first announcement from taking over his face. His eyes flickered to Lily who had her own grin spread over her face, albeit it held a tinge of confusion.

"Oh…" James screwed up his face in thought, "I forget,"

"Another round!" Sirius cried, apparently bored by James' lapse of memory.

"Huzzah!" James and Peter replied in unison, leaping to their feet to join Sirius in a crooked, swaggering parade towards the bar.

Lily watched them go, the confusion rising fully to her face as she turned to Remus, "I…He…"

Remus smiled gently and leant across the table, gesturing for Lily to do the same, "I'll tell you a secret," Lily leant forward, "I reckon that he's dead serious, he just hasn't realised it himself yet."

* * *

Remus had hidden himself away in his favourite corner of the library. He had figured that it would be few weeks in his life he would ever be able to spend there and he wanted to make the most of it.

It was a cosy little alcove tucked between a seldom-used shelf and an even less frequently used fireplace. Conveniently the seat was well cushioned, if worn, and well lit via a small window that looked out over the forest. It was the sort of place that you could only find if you knew where to look. Or had found a secret passage that exited from the other side of the fireplace, and only then you had to chance to look behind you at precisely the right time of night and wonder why there was light coming from a wall with no apparent windows.

Remus had been quite alone when he'd found it and had never told anyone about his secret little corner. He felt that he was allowed to keep at least one thing his and his alone.

Despite how deeply he was engrossed in his book, he heard them the second the passage slid open.

"Hey Lily, about last night…"

"Yes?"

In spite of himself, Remus shifted forward. He told himself it was comfort, but didn't quite believe himself. There was something in James; tone that put him on edge.

"I remember what the second thing is now,"

His voice was soft and Remus moved again, cautiously in case he cast a shadow that they might notice.

"Oh,"

"You seem disappointed,"

"I thought you talking about the first thing,"

"The first thing?"

"You don't remember, do you?" There was a quiver of uncertainty to Lily's voice that made Remus afraid he'd been wrong.

"I…" James faltered, "No, not really,"

"You said we were going to get married," The quiver was growing.

"I did?" James seemed lost.

"Yes,"

Remus forced himself to remain hidden, doing his best to ignore the urge to leap out and smack James over the head for being such an obtuse idiot.

"Well, do you want to?"

"James Potter," there was a steeliness to her tone that made Remus cringed, "Ask me properly,"

A pent up sigh of relief worked itself from Remus' lips and he sagged backwards, his fear levitated.

"Down on my knee?" James asked, a cheeky confidence filling his voice.

"Down on your knee," Lily confirmed, amusement in her voice too.

"Lily, do you want to marry an idiot like me?"

"I think would be nice,"

Now Remus had to stop himself from leaping on James again, but this time in joy. They were silent for a moment and Remus could clearly imagine how James would've taken Lily into his arms like a knight in shining armour. Or least, would have tried to.

"Will you get mad at me if I tell you what the second thing is now?"

Their voices were softer now and suddenly Remus knight in shining armour theory didn't seem so ridiculous.

"Tell me,"

"I want to join the Order,"

The words sent thoughts hurtling through his mind. So fast it sent him reeling The Order. A force for good. The fight against the Dark Arts. Against Voldemort. Against dark wizards. Dark creatures. Werewolves. They kept talking but Remus didn't hear their words as the years of pent up fear swelled up within him. James couldn't, he couldn't do this not now. Turn against him? Why? Unable to think straight, Remus emerged from hiding, clutching the bookcase for support.

"James…" the shaking in his limbs carried to his voice as well.

James turned and gave him a look that told him he knew he'd been there the entire time, "I promised I would protect the people I love," he said by means of explanation, his eyes unreadable.

Remus shrank slightly within himself.

"Lily, Sirius, Peter," James listed. Lily stood beside him unmoving.

Remus backed away a step. James overtook him with single step and pulled him into a rough hug, "_And_ _you_, you idiot."

* * *

_And that brings it to an end. Thank you to Lupanari for reviewing the previous chapter. And thank you to everyone who at one point or another happened to stumble upon this story and thought to give it even a minute of your time. Thank you so very much everyone!_

_~Ulan_


End file.
